Solo uno stupido vecchio
by Pietro90
Summary: I pensieri e le riflessioni di Silente dopo che ha confessato ad Harry tutta la verità sulla Profezia. Una cascata di rimorsi, sensi di colpa, un delicato castello di carta di finzioni che crolla. La vita di un acclamato Preside che diventa solo quella d


Solo uno stupido vecchio  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ecco. Glielo ho detto. E' finito tutto.  
  
E' crollato il delicato castello di carte di finzione, di bugia, di mistero che da tanti anni ho tenuto in piedi per miracolo. E' distrutto quel mondo ovattato nel quale tentavo di tenerlo, nonostante i suoi dubbi, nonostante la sua curiosità. Nonostante il pericolo che correva.  
  
E' finito tutto. Ora lo sa.  
  
La profezia.... Il motivo per cui ha perso la sua famiglia... un vortice di verità che si è abbattuto su di lui implacabile, improvvisamente. Come un tetto che crolla, come una valanga.  
  
E chi gli ha tenuto nascosta la verità per ben quindici anni?  
  
Io.  
  
Nonostante lo lui volesse sapere già da cinque anni. Io, vecchio testardo, cocciuto, forse anche codardo, ho taciuto.  
  
Codardo: sì, forse anche per codardia. Avevo paura della sua reazione, mi sentivo in colpa per averglielo tenuto nascosto per tutto quel tempo. Cercavo di farlo vivere in una campana di vetro, ma un ragazzo non può vivere in una campana di vetro.  
  
E quello è stato il mio primo errore.  
  
Gli ho spiegato che tenevo più alla sua felicità che alla verità. Ero forse nel torto?  
  
Probabilmente si.  
  
Io sono un umano, per quanto possa essere potente, per quanti titoli possa avere, per quanto possa essere conosciuto, sono un umano. Un vecchio, sciocco, umano. Io, come tutti, ho dei sentimenti, anche se non mi è concesso di farli notare.  
  
Ed io voglio bene ad Harry. Come un nipote.  
  
Forse anche lui mi avrà considerato come un nonno, fino ad ora.  
  
Ma quella sua rabbia mi ha bruciato come un fuoco. Mi ha fatto sentire vecchio, debole, stolto, più di quanto non lo sia già stato.  
  
Ho scaricato sulle sue spalle un fardello che forse nessuno sulla Terra ha mai avuto.  
  
Assassino o assassinato: la sua vita si bifolca in due direzioni.  
  
Entrambe orribili.  
  
Ed io, stupido , stolto, ho tenuto nascosto tutto.  
  
Lui affrontava ogni genere di tortura e di tormento, mentre io stavo zitto, affogavo nei miei pensieri, nei miei dubbi, nelle mie contraddizioni. Pensavo che non fosse in grado di scoprire la verità.  
  
Ma lui lo era. Ero io che non ero in grado di dirglielo.  
  
E poi è morto Sirius. Anche a causa mia. Ed a causa mia altro dolore si è abbattuto su Harry.  
  
Ho tenuto il suo padrino nascosto e rinchiuso nella casa che odiava per mesi e mesi. L' ho costretto a sopportare, e non gli ho mai concesso di agire.  
  
Quanto mi sento sciocco.  
  
Quando Harry mi ha urlato contro è stato come ricevere una miriade di coltelli in pieno petto, una raffica tagliente di vento gelato.  
  
Non posso sopportare l'idea che mi odierà per sempre. Non posso sopportare l'idea che mi considererà come uno stupido sciocco vecchietto.  
  
Anche se lo sono. Anche se merito l'odio.  
  
Perché, perché ho avuto la ridicola presunzione di dover essere l'unico custode di un segreto tanto grande? Perché la mia cocciutaggine ha avuto la meglio sulla verità?  
  
Perché avevo paura.  
  
Ecco il motivo per cui meriterei di essere chiamato codardo.  
  
Ecco il motivo per cui sono solo uno sciocco.  
  
Ecco il motivo per cui non merito l'ammirazione di nessuno.  
  
Merito solo pietà. Pietà per un anziano stregone che si è dimostrato sciocco incapace. Pietà per una persona che non è riuscita a prendersi in tempo le sue responsabilità, che ha voltato le spalle alla realtà per cercare un mondo di tranquillità che non esisteva.  
  
Chi sono io? Sono forse Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente?  
  
Sono forse uno dei più acclamati presidi di Hogwarts?  
  
No.  
  
Finché Harry avrà sulle spalle il peso di quella crudele verità, finché non riuscirà ad essere felice, io sarò solo uno stupido vecchio.  
  
Sì, solo uno stupido vecchio.  
  
--------------  
  
Ecco qua... avrebbe l'intenzione di essere una fiction un po' triste, ma è la prima volta che scrivo questo genere di cose, abbiate pietà! Recensite !!!! ^___^ 


End file.
